


Flowers weeds and two teens.

by TruenoTyz



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris is a nerd, Flowers, I don't know flowers I'm sorry anyone who does, Josh can't tell what flowers are, M/M, Short Story, gay as frick, i don't know I've never done this before, might be more in future, prompt, stupid kids, they kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruenoTyz/pseuds/TruenoTyz
Summary: Chris lives next to the Washintons, and sees their dumb (but cute as a button) son pulling flowers instead of weeds what a cute idiot. He decides to help him and embarrassed Josh and cute fluffy follows.





	1. What's a flower?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this site, please don't kill me, really ooc probably, this was a prompt I found somewhere I dunno where sorry. Enjoy?

Josh Washington wasn't the best gardener, and he'd admit it. The only reasons he was doing this was because his sisters had homework/classes, his mum wanted him to get some fresh air (and to do the Garden so she didn't have to) and his dad just said to listen to his mother. Thus he here was, squatted in the grass and dirt, pulling things from the flower beds. I mean, they looked like weeds. They had these little reddish petals and that didn't seem good, they looked bad. So he pulled them out. 

Chris had been sitting at his window, for some odd reason. Usually you'd find him stuck in a game or his phone, but today was nice and he figured he'd sit in the sun. Sort of, he was precious. He sat at his window, looking around at all the houses and different things outside. After a few minutes he noticed the next door neighbour, sitting down next to a flower bed and pulling weeds. He was a cute boy, though he looked Chris' age. He had dark brown hair and tan skin, which Chris was pretty envious of, he couldn't get tan, just burnt red. The unnamed cutie wiped his forehead, obviously hot from the sun. Chris tilted his head, noticing something weird. He had a flower in his hand. Why is he pulling flowers wtf. After a few more minutes of observing (totally non stalker observing) he noticed the boy was pulling more flowers, not just one kind. Oh god this kid needed help. 

Josh had pulled a fair few weeds (which yes, most were flowers) before sitting down and wiping his forehead, then pulling some more. After a few minutes a boy came over, he had dirty blonde hair and looked like he hadn't been in the sun in weeks. Wait did Josh forget something. "You're pulling flowers. Just, so you know." The boy said, matter of factly, but nicely. Josh looked down at the plants he had pulled, they looked like weeds? I mean yeah some had buds but they looked really crappy. The blonde sat down next to him, pointing to the red flowers he'd pulled out earlier. "Those are asclepias tuberosa. It's a butterfly weed. It's a weed sure, but they don't grow like weeds, and they're a good filler for the empty space in between flowers." The blonde talked like he was having fun, and Josh liked listening, so he turned his body and listened to every word, not understanding the Latin names but understanding that he pulled the wrong ones. "So, which ones should I pull?" He asked, looking back at the flower bed, which apparently had less flowers and more weeds than before. Yay. "Well.. Those are aster, they grow like mad so you can pull some out, but you'd have to pull them regularly, or else they'll grow heaps." Josh pulled one out, looking at it. "What if I pull all these.. Asther... And keep the red ones..? That'll be good right?" Josh looked back at the red flowers, he'd pulled most of them out, but he could probably replant most of them. "Yeah. Maybe we'll find some blue ones, that way it's not all red. Um, my names Chris by the way. Sorry for just, randomly coming over. I just thought you could use a hand.." Josh smiled, holding his hand out and nodding a little. "I'm Josh, and thanks. Without you I think my mum would've killed me, Id have killed all these if you hadn't helped." Chris sat up a bit, moving a bit closer. "If you want, I'll stay and help. Although I might burn before long, I'll help as long as I can." Josh grabbed the little red flowers, butterfly weed, and placed them at the edge of the bed, making little holes in the dirt to put them back in. "Actually, weird favour, but my mum hates when I track dirt inside, could you just go up to the door, and yell for Melinda? She's my mum, she's got all the seeds hidden somewhere, but I reckon if she knows you're here she might trust me to plant them, with your help. If that's okay..?" Chris never got outside, therefore never got any friends. This is progress. He nodded and walked up to the door, choosing to knock instead of yelling. Yelling seemed rude. The door was answered by a older lady, very pretty, with bright pink cleaning gloves. "Hello dear, how can I help you?" Chris, after gathering his courage and taking a deep breath, spoke. "Umm.. I was helping.. Josh.. And he says you.. Melinda..? Have the seedlings. He said that he'd like to plant them, and that because I'm here you might trust him. So yeah. He sent me because he didn't want to track dirt everywhere." The lady, Melinda, smiled and patted Chris' shoulder, going to grab the seedlings and coming back to give them to the boys. Josh and his mum talked a bit, mostly about Chris, he could hear. She also promised to bring them drinks in a few minutes, saying that they'd earned them. Chris sat back down next to Josh, handing him a little tray of saplings/seedlings. "Those go, about here." Chris said, poking a small hole in the dirt. "That way they have some space, but they shouldn't over power the ones here." Josh was having more fun than he'd had in ages, spending time with Chris. After about an hour of sitting and planting new flowers, Josh's mum called him in, saying he should let Chris get home too. Chris told him that he lived next door, saying that if he ever needed help with the plants he could just ask, or more so, told him to leave a note on a specific window (Chris' window). 

Yay! Done for this chapter! I don't have a beta so sorry if there's mistakes, I'm writing on my iPad. If you find any annoying mistakes just tell me ^^ hope you like!


	2. More weeds, and furniture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets a threatening letter about Josh's mums flowers, and ends up inviting Josh to his house.

After a few weeks(about two) Chris found a note on his window, hidden in the bottom corner, it read: I'm holding my mothers plants hostage, if you don't want them pulled you should save them. You know where. >aka it's Josh I suck at gardening please help me<   
Chris laughed a bit and grabbed his jacket, it wasn't as hot today so a jacket would be good. He walked past his mum, telling her he was going out (ish) and he'd be back soon and walked out, heading over to the planter-box. Lowe and behold, Josh was sitting on his deck looking all sad and sulky, until he saw Chris. He instantly perked up, literally jumping up and almost running over. "You got my note I guess. Sorry if it was weird, I just figured you're a pretty cool guy and it might be funny." Josh rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit. Chris smiled and laughed softly, pulling out the note and looking over it. "Holding them hostage.. Those poor plants.. I better save them huh?" Josh smiled happily and told Chris to wait before running inside and grabbing the gardening stuff, along with some snacks his mum made and a few juice boxes. "You're not allergic to anything are you? Cos if you are you might not get any of these yummy cookies mum made for us." Chris had sat down by the planter box, shoving his sleeves up. "Nah, just bees and mosquitos. So unless your mum uses those in cookies I should be fine." Josh sat the tray of stuff next to the box and sat down next to Chris, handing him a cookie. "I'd hazard a guess and say you're safe. What about honey?" Chris took a bite, looking really happy. "I love honey, bees just hate me for it."   
It went on like that for a while, Josh talking and holding Chris' phone up, filling in small details about the plants all while learning himself. Chris would plant them and talk about what kind of plant it was, if it was just a pretty flower or if it could be used somehow. "How do you know all this stuff about flowers?" Chris blushed a bit, turning away "I've got a lot of spare time. And I like flowers, even if it's kinda.. Girly.." Josh picked up one of the weeds, looking at it. "Well, without you I'd be in deep shit with my mum. So no matter how girly your interests are I'm good. As long as I don't have to wear a dress or nothing." Chris laughed, handing Josh a spray bottle (to water spray the plants) "unless you shave your legs I don't think it'd be that nice. Besides, I don't think you have the right kind of ass for dresses. Skirts maybe." Josh just stared, mouth open at Chris. "I'm joking Josh. You can wear a dress if it means that much to you." Josh laughed and fell backwards, holding his stomach. "It wasn't even that funny why can't I stop laughing!"   
After a while of the back and forth banter, Chris' mum called him in, which didn't make the duo happy. "You know, I think she just wants help with something so.. Hang on, I'll be right back." Chris ran back to his house, talking to his mum then coming back out. "Okay so I figure you owe me just a little, since I saved your flowers. So if you don't mind helping me move the couch for my mum she says you can stay over and have dinner. If you want." Chris started blushing part way through. Josh smiled and gave Chris a quick hug before running to ask his own mum if he could. It sounded like something little kids would do, running back and forth to parents, but both of their parents were very protective. EVENTUALLY Josh ended up at Chris' house, huffing and panting and flopped on the couch. "When you said couch I didn't expect the entire furniture to be included. But I'm still happy, just dying." Chris giggled, already used to his mum needing help. He held out his asthma inhaler. "You might not have asthma, but it helps with the breathing." Josh took a puff in, breathing in and out slowly. "Much better. Thanks." Chris smiled and sat down on the couch next to him, sighing loudly. "Wish my mum didn't have this weird need to rearrange furniture every few weeks. Keep walking into the couch everytime it changes." Josh giggled a bit, moving to rest his head on Chris' lap. "Should see my house. Three girls. Mum keeps moving stuff, Hannah and Beth, my sisters, always arguing. They get along alright but they tell me girls have to fight or they're go nuts." Chris ran his fingers through the boys hair, smiling. "Could always come over when it gets too crazy for you.." Josh peaked an eye open, having closed them before. "Yeah? You're not gonna make me move all your stuff too are you?" Josh grinned, rolling over and curling up a bit. "Nah, just the bed." Chris teased. Josh started drifting off, saying something about waking him up before dinner or if they needed help. "Why.. Do you need the bed moved..?" Josh mumbled. "Ask me when you wake up sleepy." Chris smiled, rubbing behind the boys ear gently as he fell asleep.


End file.
